


[Podfic] The Wandering God

by kalakirya



Category: Black Panther (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of manic_intent's story“I am called Heimdall,” Heimdall said, looking straight at T’Challa. “And I bring greetings from Thor, King of Asgard. Well met, your Highness.”

“You speak Xhosa,” T’Challa said, surprised.





	[Podfic] The Wandering God

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wandering God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700574) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



**Title:** The Wandering God

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 33:06

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20wandering%20god%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20manic_intent.mp3) | [ download as a podbook](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20Wandering%20God%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20manic_intent.m4b) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
